


everything

by bestie



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, teeth-rotting fluff courtesy of citron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestie/pseuds/bestie
Summary: “Tell me, Itaru,” said Citron, his glee so evident just in the swell of his voice that there was no need to look up to confirm the ridiculous smile he must’ve had, “did I just raise your affection level?”
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Citron
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	everything

**Author's Note:**

> HI THIS IS INSPIRED BY THIS REALLY LOVELY FANART I SAID I'D WRITE A FIC ABOUT IN MARCH BUT THEN COVID HAPPENED SO I FORGOT ABOUT IT UNTIL NOW LOL ANYWAYS
> 
> inspo cred for this goes to @pommeplisa on twitter : https://twitter.com/pommeplisa/status/1235060062109880320?s=21
> 
> ahem.... [taps mic] citoita supremacy. thank u. [drops mic]

Citron was very popular, Itaru had noticed. It wasn’t surprising to him though. Citron had this aura about him, this undeniable energy that could draw anyone in — for better or for worse. He had so many people charmed, and Itaru always found himself a bit miffed he ended up one of them. He’d wanted to remain aloof, to act like he was above being charmed by him too, but that was something too impossible to manage, really.

And, surprisingly, he also found himself rather lucky that, of all the people Citron could choose from to put the focus of his affections on, Citron had chosen Itaru. He never understood that. Surely there were other people far more deserving of Citron’s time and attention. It was a common thought of his, even in moments where there should have been no doubt in his mind. Moments like then, where the dorm was quiet and he lounged on the couch, head in Citron’s lap as he played a game on his clunky old DS. His mind wandered, and before he could realize it, Itaru mumbled:

“Sometimes I wonder what you even see in me.”

As soon as those words left his mouth, Itaru paused — paused his game, paused his movement, paused his breathing. They came out so nonchalantly, so absent-mindedly, but they were _not_ meant to come out. He cleared his throat, raising his console up to shield his face so that Citron wouldn’t be able to see the way his cheeks were steadily reddening. Some things were better left unsaid and ruminating within the depths of one’s mind where they’d never see the light of day.

For a minute, Itaru thought he would be lucky to escape any further embarrassment. Citron hadn’t commented; maybe he hadn’t heard, or maybe he was just being kind enough to pretend he hadn’t. Perhaps Itaru would be given this one blessing.

But he did not receive any such blessing. Instead, the hand resting on Itaru’s chest rose to gently push Itaru’s console away from his face. No longer blocked from view, Citron’s annoyingly-pretty face smiled down at Itaru.

“What do my eyes perceive when I look at you…?” said Citron, almost as if to himself. He hummed thoughtfully. His hand settled back on Itaru’s chest, over Itaru’s heart, which hammered away as he stared up at Citron with wide eyes. “Or perhaps you mean my mind? Or…my heart?”

“ _Citron_ ,” Itaru started to say, but he was interrupted by a tap-tap-tap on his chest and a gentle shake of Citron’s head.

“It’s a very, very easy answer…” Citron’s smile widened. He had something up his sleeve. That wasn’t an innocent smile. Itaru saw Citron’s lips move before he heard the answer: “Everything.”

A loading screen popped up within Itaru’s mind. _1%, 10%, 50%..._ Itaru merely continued to stare, stunned into silence, the flush on his cheeks growing redder and spreading farther. Then, a wheeze. A sputter of sounds that weren’t even close to words. Itaru tossed his DS to the end of the couch and rolled onto his side, hiding his face in his arms, curling his legs up against his chest. Fetal position. No - recovery position. Death suddenly felt imminent.

But despite the whirlwind of emotions and thoughts cycling through Itaru’s mind, Citron merely laughed, his arms wrapping around Itaru. A hand clasped around his shoulder with gentle, consoling pats, and the other ruffled his hair. 

“Tell me, Itaru-san,” said Citron, his glee so evident just in the swell of his voice that there was no need to look up to confirm the ridiculous smile he must’ve had, “did I just raise your affection level?”

“You _bastard_ ,” Itaru croaked out. A moment later, he continued, “Maybe. Probably. Yeah.”

“Oh, exciting! Does that mean I’ll unlock a kiss scene? Or will I have to save-strum until I am able to get the correct weather conditions necessary to trigger the event?”

He knew Itaru too well. All the ways to press his buttons. Groaning, Itaru peeked out from the hiding-hole he’d created within his arms to glare up at Citron. “Save- _scum_ , you mean,” he grumbled. “What kind of games have you even been playing, with terminology like that?”

“Ones that are very intense,” said Citron, nodding his head solemnly. “There is _much_ to do! There is farming, and ranching, and gift-giving, and befriending… And, oh, the romantic confession scenes are of course very important. Because then there are such sweet words, and hugs—” His arms squeezed Itaru tightly. “—and, best of all, _kisses!_ ” With a laugh, he leaned over and pressed his lips to the top of Itaru’s head. “Does that not sound like fun to you?”

Romantic confessions? Hugs, kisses? That was a low-blow. The blush on Itaru’s cheeks felt like a permanent sunburn. How did Citron do that to him, every single time? “I’d…play co-op with you, I guess,” he muttered. At Citron’s thrilled little _ooh_ he let out, he cracked a grin, but only for a moment before it settled back into a grumpy frown. “Only because you like it, though. That kind of game isn’t normally my thing.”

“But what about that cat game on your phone? Is that not the epitome of relaxing?” 

“Leave me alone.”

“I could never!”

“Leave me to _die_.”

“Oh, no, no. That is a very hazy idea.”

“Crazy. You mean a _crazy_ idea.”

“Ah, yes. My mistake. Crazy… Just as I am crazy for you.”

“...you planned that one out, didn’t you?”

“Perhaps.”

Itaru scoffed, biting back the laugh that wanted to surface instead. But when Citron leaned down again, this time pressing his lips against Itaru’s, he couldn’t help but laugh. His hand came up to cradle the back of Citron's head, fingers threading through hair he felt almost lucky to touch, and for the time being, his game would remain blissfully forgotten about.

**Author's Note:**

> once again a very rough ending but even still i hope yall enjoyed this lil drabble/fic/thing!!! thank u sm for reading <3
> 
> (edit: if anyone read this b4 i fixed the typos im so sorry)


End file.
